Rain
by Special Agent Chibi
Summary: -1 of 2- -First Naruto fic AU Dark- To her, he was a strange anonymity; something she could see, but never clearly grasp without bleeding from the fingertips. To him, she was sunshine, the brilliant smile that penetrates through even the darkest hour.


_**Rain**  
Chibi-Sorrow_

His past had always seemed _**cryptic**_.

To **her**, he was a strange _anonymity_; something she could see, but never clearly grasp without _bleeding_ from the _fingertips_. He was like a piece of _damaged_ glass - jagged to touch, leaving _scars_ in it's wake but also so _fragile_, so _delicate_. He was _cold_. He was _dark_. He was _tortured_.

He was simply _broken_.

_He was everything she was not._

To _him_, she was utter **sunshine**, the **brilliant** **smile** that penetrates through even the darkest hours. She **welcomed** those around her, wanting to feel their **care** and **nourish** them as they did her. Her presence brought **happiness**. She was **warm**. She was **light**. She was **nurtured**.

She was **loved**.

**She had everything he didn't.**

So, just how in the seven depths of hell did the two of them get mixed together in this crazy world?

They walked among the dirt road on the outskirts of the city, mud covered sneakers slapping against the damp ground with asquish. The overcast sky hovered gloomily overheard, dark clouds filled with rain threatening to spill.

Smoke tendrils weaved lazily in the air as the boy lit up a 'cancer stick', a nickname acquired from the teenage girl who followed after him. It didn't matter that he was underage – he could easily be mistaken for being much older than he actually was. The sixteen-year-old already stood at a tall six feet exactly, his lean yet muscular frame towering slightly over his female companion. His features were dark – his deep eyes inky pools of black while his spiked hair took on the same coloring, framing handsome features gracefully. Light almond skin covered not-so-bulging muscles, baggy clothing of the darkest night covering those.

A light humming kept the area from complete silence as the boy's lover of fifteen followed him dutifully, her features contrasting with his own. Pale ivory skin stretched tightly over muscle and bone, leaving no fat to be found on her elegant, lithe form covered in skirted cloth of deep crimson. Bright pink hair that could only be compared to the rarest of cherry blossoms stood out among the eerie depression, falling to just beneath her thin shoulder blades; emerald eyes looked around in curious fascination.

She had known him since they were just children barely in elementary school. He had been the new student and she had been the pesky, annoying fan girl who thought he was 'so cute'. Somehow, they had become close friends at the tender age of six. She worshiped him. For years, she watched from the shadows as he broke heart after heart until finally, called her annoying on a daily basis and broke her heart as well; but it never stopped her from smiling. Finally, in their sixth year of friendship, he asked her to become his own. He claimed her as his.

Now here they are, four years later. Living _alone_. Being **together**. Walking on and on until she could walk no farther.

Legs came to a sudden halt.

Chest rattled with breath.

Pale lips parted.

"Hey, Sasuke," she spoke quietly as if fearful the breaking of silence would ruin whatever was coming to pass.

"What, Sakura?"

"Where are we going?"

The young man didn't answer her immediately, opting to take a drag from his quickly dying cigarette. Flicking away the last of the butt with a snort. Smirking slightly, he turned to his cherry blossom while reaching out for her hand, grasping it tightly in his own to tug her along faster. It was going to rain again soon. "You'll see." And that was the end of that.

They continued to walk – their journey never seeming to end – as the city disappeared from behind them. Empty roads soon opted to slowly be covered with scattered, dying trees. Sakura could feel the gloomy atmosphere surround her, Sasuke still tugging at her hand idly. Off-handedly, she was glad she had taken his advice to grab a hooded sweater; the cold had started to take control, allowing shivers to run through her.

Her gaze moved to Sasuke, the boy she truly believed to be the love of her life. It was something beyond childish, teenage fantasy: he was someone she could honestly spend the rest of her life with. If they could get past the typical problems of life – drugs, booze, secrets, and sex – then she truly, honestly, really believed in her heart of hearts that they would be together forever despite how cliché that sounded. She could handle most of the problems they had – the sex, the drugs, and the booze – but she didn't think she could take the secrets. He had such a hidden, mysterious past that she so wanted to be a part of. She wanted to know more about it, about him. She wanted to be his secret keeper, the one he could confide in, the one he could cry with. But Sasuke didn't cry and he sure as hell didn't need someone to confide in.

At least that is what she believed. After all, they were just two runaways – teenage kids on their own who lived in a hole-in-the-wall, rat infested apartment with only each other to keep company. They knew what the real world held, yet they refused to believe it. They lived in fantasy, him believing that they could make in while she only hoped they would. And she would follow him anywhere.

"Shit."

That single word penetrated her thoughts as she looked towards her knight, tilting her head to the side as he glared above. "What is it, Sas-" but her question was cut short as a large, teardrop like bit of water landed directly in the middle of her distinctly large forehead with a splat, soon being followed be even more. "Aw, shit."

So the two ran, mud coming up to their ankles as they sloshed through the dirty liquid to find shelter.

_**I don't feel a thing  
and I stopped remembering  
The days are just like moments turned to hours**___

_**Mother used to say  
if you want, you'll find a way  
Bet mother never danced through fire shower**_

_**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
Is it right or is it wrong  
and is it here that I belong **_


End file.
